Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
'''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion '''is a 2D Platform Fighter released first June 7 for the Nintendo 3DS. The game acts as a collobrative mash up fighter featuring characters from various Cartoon Network shows. The game was developed by Papaya Studio and published by Crave Entertainment. An updated port of the game was released under the name Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion DX and was released for all major home consoles at the time. Gameplay Punch Time Explosion borrows heavily from the Super Smash Bros series in terms of gameplay. Up to four players fight atop a 2D stage in which the objective is to knock the opponent off of the stage in order to get a KO. Characters each have their own damage percentage, a number that when raised by being hurt will cause the player to have greater knockback, making it easier to knock the player off the stage. The player at the end with the most KO's or the one with the last remaining stock wins. Each stage is based upon a different locale from the various Cartoon Networks series, each with their own unique layout and stage hazards. Additionally items will randomly appears throughout a match that players can pick up and use at their disposal. Differing from Smash Bros. is the "Punch Time Explosion", a super move unique to each character. This can be activated after collecting enough glowing cubes that are released by their opponents whenever they take damage. Characters *Ami and Yumi *Julie *Ben Tennyson *Young Ben Tennyson *Vilgax *Generator Rex *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup) *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup) *Mojo Jojo *Him *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Chowder & Kimchi *Gumbo *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles *Grim *Billy & Mandy *Dexter *Monkey *Samurai Jack *Aku *Numbuh 1 *Father *Mac & Bloo *Courage *Finn & Jake *Mordecai & Rigby *Gumball & Darwin *Ash & Pikachu *Captain Planet *Batman *Teen Titans (Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire) *Johnny Bravo *Tom & Jerry *Bugs & Daffy *Garfield & Odie *Rayman (Guest Star) *Rabbid (Guest Star, Only In 3DS, Wii, Wii U and Xbox 360 Version) *Globox (Guest Star) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Guest Star) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Guest Star) *Mario (Guest Star, Only In 3DS, Wii and Wii U Version) *Luigi (Guest Star, Only in 3DS, Wii and Wii U Version) *Yoshi (Guest Star, Only In 3DS, Wii and Wii U Version) Stages *The High School Concert *Dexter's Labratory Core *Dexter's Labratory (Aku) *Bellwood Roofs *Wasteland *Mung's Kitchen/Roof *Bubbie's Mouth *KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Rooftop *Building *Mojo Jojo's Robot *Foster's Entrance *Foster's Home Rooms *Toadblatt's School of Sorcery *Graveyard *Underworld *Samurai Dojo *Burning Village *Futuristic Highway *Middle Of Nowhere *Playground *The Land Of Ooo *Gumball’s House *The Marzipan Lava Land *Jon’s House *Binky The Clown’s Rumble Arena *The TV Remote’s Lair *The Glade Of Dreams (Special Stage) *New York City (Special Stage) *Land Of The Livin Dead (Special Stage) *Green Hill Zone (Special Stage) *Mushroom Kingdom (Special Stage, Only 3DS, Wii and Wii U Version) Gallery Category:Platform Fighters Category:3DS Games